sunwing
by flippinUrtables
Summary: what if sunwing became a tv series?  Thank all you people for the reviews. as of 2-12-10 Yay, Im finally completed.
1. Chapter 1

Shade awoke at his, marina's, and his mother ariels roost in habernaculum. he noticed that he was first to wake up, well that wasnt surprising Shade thought, after he had won back the sun the silverwings ecept for him and Marina roosted outside to watch the sunrise. they had all gone to sleep late and couldnt wake up on time. shade decided to go hunt but while strtching his wings he bumped into marina and woke her up. she opened her purple eyelids and stared at him groggily with her bright green eyes, up early, she said. Just off to hunt he mumbled. well ill go with you Marina said. shade smiled and said okay.

At the far end of the woodsGoth was chasing a small silverwing. right when he opened his jaws he saw the face of the silverwing, it was shade. with a snarl he scooped up the silverwing an bit down as hard as he could. Goth woke with a start. he could taste blood in his mouth but realized that he had bitten his own tongue! he cursed silently and looked towards waterfall in the distance where the bat that almost killed him was roosting at. he saw a rabbit under a bush and was about to catch it whn something swooped down before him, THROBB! he called.

Throbb was about to kill the rabbit when he heard his name. he looked up and saw Goth. His shock turned to amazement, how did you escape? he asked. Never mind that Goth replied its time to get some revenge.

Just 200 wingbeats away Shade had caught another tiger moth and gave it to Marina. they have been already hunted for an hour and were joined by Chinook and Penumbre. Chinook flew in beside Marina and they shared a joke which caused Marina to laugh. Shade heard the laugh and became jealeos. He only heard it when Marina was with chinook. Penumbra flew in beside shade and asked if they could go hunt. Shade quickly seeing Marina watching him intently accepted and almost smirked at the anger and pain that crossed marina's face.

Goth was trying to keep up with Throbb. After he had been struck with ice his wing had torn in 3 places making him unbalanced. Up ahead he saw 2 bats feeding on mosquitos. He signalled to Throbb and they both climed, poised to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

Penumbra was talking to shade and neither of the two noticed that thay were being watched. Penumbra asked shade, you dont realy like Chinook being around Marina dont you? I I well no i dont have any objections to that, shade stammered. Penumbra just gave him a smirk and flew off. that was when he felt the sky fall on him. he dimly heard Penumbra's gasp before he lost conciensness.

Goth was about to take a bite out of the silverwing he just caught when he noticed who it was.  
Shade heard Goths peculiar cackle and thought he was dreaming. Then he opened his eyes and saw Goth peering down at him. He gasped as Goth opened his mouth to lunge, So we meet again shade? he asked. then goth suddenly tipped over and dropped at least 6 feet before regaining balance. he glared up as Marina helped Shade up with Chinook, jarod, and Penumbra stood watching him with wide eyes.

Shade sighed in relief and asked Marina, How'd you guys find me? Marina replied, Penumbra escaped and warned us in time to help. Is that goth? asked Chinook. Yes he ceryainly is, Shade said before lunging to one side to avoid a swipe by Throbb who had hidden behing a branch. Fly, shade shouted, they didnt need to be told again and the bats headed full speed for hibernaculum with Goth and Throbb hot on their tails but they escaped through the undergrowth.

Bathsheba was angry. Her plan had fallen apart and few bats spoke to her. she was by herself hunting when a shadow fell over her and something crashed onto her back. What! she yelled out but stopped when she saw goth standing over her. Hello silverwing he said before delivering a fatal bite.

Goth has had a bad day. he had lost shade and couldnt chase him in his condition. That night Goth was dreaming. in his dream world he saw Cama Zotz. Gotthh aare you willing to sserve mme? Goth stared dazed as 2 blood red eyes emerged from the fog. yyesss my kkingGoth stammered, at lost for words. Then Zotz spoke again Rreetturn to the jungle, Do my bbidding and you will become the next king. At this Goth was thrown out of his dream world and woke up feeling different. He checked his wings and was surprised that theywere healed completly. Goth smiled, time to get revenge. He stumbled upon 2 owls and ate one but the second escaped into the undergrowth.

Orestes was helping his father his father guard a trio of wolves that consisted of lugar and his 2 lieutenants. As for disobeying the law, his father boomed, you are sentanced to banishment at the eastern valley! Just as the words left his mouth lieutenant Atlas burt from the folige. Aren't you suppos- then king Brutus then noticed the the blood on Atlas' feathers and his words died in his throat.

After Atlas finished his story Orestes flew quickly to Hibernaculum. On the way he bumped into Shade's group. Orestes quickly told his story. Shade listened attentively before replying, I know he just payed us a little visit. Orestes say a flew cutsaround shades back and understood. Quickly he flew back to the his nest to warn everyone.

Shade flew into hibernaculum. Inside he saw his mother talking quietly with Hector. Hewas about to call greeting when he noticed something was wrong. on the floor of the cave was a bat sized pile of mint, a plant used only to mask the scent of death. A wing poked out of the pile, he heard Marina gasp and faint. he caught her in time so she wouldnt hit the ground. Thanks she muttered before looking at the pile again. They both noticed who the dark wing and white hair immediatly- Bathsheba. Ariel flew down beside her son and asked, do you know what happened? Shade and Marina both nodded and told everyone about their meeting with goth. That night Marina huddled closer to shade and Shade Shade wrapped her in his wing. They were both on edge since Goth knew the location of Hibernaculum.


	3. Chapter 3

Shade woke and noticed that it was very cold. He was barely staying warm since he was cuddled in with Marina. Shade yawned and decided to sleep again. An hour later Marina awoke and gently yawned. Freida suddenly swooped down from the elders roost with about 15 other silverwings including Hector and Ariel. Wake Shade she gently whispered before flying off. Still groggy Marina woke Shade and then she remenbered that today was the day that they would look for Shade's dad. Shade! she gently called and Shade woke blushed when he noticed that his wings were still around Marina. Gentley he moved his wings back. Marina giggled and Shade noticed that she had that tinkly laugh she used around Chinook. Shade, you remenber what day it is? she asked. Shade thought for a few moments before grinning, of coarse how could I forget, said Shade. With that they took off and followed Freida's group. About 300 wingbeats outside of hibernaculum the silverwings were met by Brutus. I have informed the the southern part of my kindom, you have rights of passage. He informed. Suddenaly a owl gaurd fell down, dead with a single slash mark on his neck. Goth's manacing cackle was heard in the trees before he flew off, toward the jungle. Brutus stared after him in shock. The owls formewd a defensive circle. Sunddenly Goth and Throbb both plunged down, one grabbing Shade and one grabbing Marina. Shade, not again! Shade heard before fainting.

Goth reached the human building that unbenowest to him was the silverwings' destination. He threw Shade and Marina into the human building that had captured him 2 seasons ago. Shade awoke and realized that he was quickly recovered and caught Marina before she could hit the ground. She groaned and opened her bright green eyes,What? she began but Shade stopped her and quickly explained their capture just as Goth swooped down and scooped up marina. With a gasp of surprise Marina saw Goth close his jaws against her head. Marina started to shudder and Shade saw a tear form in her eye. Shade knew he must do something, looking down he spotted a patch of stinging nettle. Remenbering Zephyrs lesson about nettle shade grapped a leaf and swipped it against against Goth's face. With a roar goth opened his jaws to lunge but withhis vision gone only bit into thin air. Grabbing the still shocked Marina shade escapes into the false undergrowth that appeared to be Goth's home, the jungle. Marina hadnt quite gotten over this incident yet and once they had gotten inside a hidden tree trunk she hid her face into her wings and sobbed silently. Shade wrapped her in his wings and tried to confort her as best as he could. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shade wrapped MArinain his arms again and together they roosted on a branch surrounded on all side by folige. Knowing that goth was still loose they fell into a shallow sleep. The nest day Shade awoke early and shook MArina awake. "Wha" she muttered before becoming alert. "Do you smell that?" Shade took a whiff and instantly noticed a sweet and faint smell. "What do you do you think it-" She began when Throbbs head poked out and with a quick motion threw them both out in the open. They landed right in ffront of Goth's waiting jaws. Goth was about to bite into Shade's head when the sweet smell intensified many magnitudes. suddenly everyone became very drowsy. Shade woke in darkness. casting out his echovision he saw the peacefull form of MArina beside him. He tried to wake her up but she jast rolled and didnt respond. he tried to fly but noticed that he was carying a lot of weight. He looked down and saw a metal ring sewed onto his belly. he flipped Marina over and noticed that she didnt have one. MArina finally woke up and groaned out "Wwhat happened?" he was about to reply when the lid to their container opened. Shade geestured to Marina and they both plopped back down prettending to be asleep. With his echo vision he saw the unmistakeable form of a human. The human jabbed a dart into MArina's side and shade saw her bright green eyes roll to the back of her head. Shade saw Marina whisper out "help Shade!" Shade jumped up and bit down on the gloved hand and with a jerk it release Marina. together they flew down a human cave illuminated in human lights. Shade suddenaly notice Marina trail further behind. falling back shade asked in a concerened voice "are you all right?" Marina glanced warilly at him and said "just a bit drowsy." She said. suddenaly she plummeted and Shade barely managed to catch her. With a shock Shade realized that the needle must have been drugged. Marina he called out, but recieved no response. Shade dragged Marina for a few minutes before flying into a human cave. He gently set Marina onto a piece of matal that jutted out of the side. there he too fell into a wary sleep.

Marina woke up. She had a huge headache and couldnt use her echo vision. She saw Shade asleep beside her. She shook him up. "How'd we get away?" She questioned. Shade grinned told her about what happened. After shade finished his story Marina grinned and muttered "thanks SHade," and hugged him. Shade gently blushed. She then asked "where are we?" Shade said "I dont know." suddenly door opened and Shade and MArina plunged downward towards the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Shade was spiralling at a alarming rate. he now noticed that around hi hundreds of other bats were also plunging towards clouds, "clouds?" SHade thought. "how can that be right?" then it dawned on him that the human cave was actualy one of their flying machines. "they must be higher than the clouds" shade thought.

Marina was 40 wingbeats above Shade because she had not had a metal disk sewn onto her stomach. Dimly she saw Shade through the clouds they were falling through. "Shade" she called out when the piece a peice of metal on her ear started singing a brightwing soundmap. She yelped with surprise and in her head saw a building that glowed brighter than the others. Without thinking she plunged towards the building.  
Shade saw a brightwing plunge ahead of him. with a jolt he realized that it was Marina. "Marina" he cried out. He saw Marina turn around and Shade saw that her eyes were glazed over. Marina hesitated for a second before resuming her coarse just as the first bats touched down. suddenaly the building erupted into flames. Shade realized that the rings sewn onto his somach were carrying fire. Folding his wings he plunged at Marina. catching up he ni[[ed her tail. She spun around and glared at him. "What!" she said before tryying to continue on her coarse but Shade grabbed her arm and said "if ou do youll burn to death!" Marina finally noticed the flames and shackily turned to Shade. "yeah we should go somewhere else."

Shade led Marina deaper into the jungle. they came up to a pond and Shade said "I need to land on the water." Marina nodded and followed him down. Shade landed on the surface of the pond. below him he could see over twenty small fish circling. Then the fish swarmed up to him and dragged him under the surface. he heard Marina's gasp of surprise just as he was dragged to the depth of the deep pond. Then he was free and he surged upward. Nearing the top he was suddenaly thrown upward and landed in front of Marina. Marina hepled him up before commenting "it ate the disk!".

Marinaa and Shade landed on top of a tree surounded by a cacoon of leaves. "Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned voice. "yeah shade replied. "Thanks for stopping me." She added when a stick a few inches away from her head moved. "Wha?" she gasped when it suddenaly sprang up on on her. "Help" she cried. She noticed that the stick was actualy a long, thin bug with a very sharp mouth. Then she saw Shade slam the bug and bite its neck. the bug snapped in two and let go of Marina. Marina looked at the still convulsing insct and started crying. Shade flew up to her and gently said "Dont worry well get out of here."

Suddenaly a voice behind them said" Not with all the sound youre making!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chinook was really fidgetty. one night ago the group have came to a human building and had heard the sound of bats. Now they were trapped inside the building, not that he would complan. The building had a endlss supply of moths and he had made many new friends. Still he kind of missed marina and shade. He brightened his thoughts by going off to chase a lazily flying tiger moth in the neverending summer.

Shade looked up to see a large bat gliding above him. He sighed in relief when he noticed that it wasnt a vampyrum. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name's cambian" He said

Chinook awoke at dusk. he immediatley noticed a very strong sweet smelling aroma in the air. He was about to call out when everything went dark.

Shade and Marina followed cambian through the jungle. They were all weary of any cannibal bats and other jungle dangers. aroud dawn they reached a large statue with wide-outspread arms. In the distance they can see a small human city glowing in the darkness. The building the fire-carrying bats flung into was a black smoldering pile of rubble. Marina turned away in disgust. Shade also lookes away and follows MArina into the statue. There were around 2 dozen other bats and a few of them carried sharpened sticks. Normally Shade would have thought that they were paranooid but he guessed that in this place they were needed. He turns around and noticed that all the bats were dangerousley thin. That night Shade and MArina roosted on a peice of wire overhanging over the inside of the rusted arm.

Chinook awoke and sent bursts of echo at his surroundings. he noticed that he was ina small cage. on the cage next to him he saw a few owls, and in the next-Goth, his form giving of a wicked feeling. suddenly Goth lunged at his cage. with a cry chinook stumbled into a small band of graywings. Goth again slamed into the into the cage and this time succeeding to break into his cage. Just when he was about to lunge the cage door swung open and bright sunlight filtered through. suddenly, like Shade a few days ago he was falling at an alarming rate. He felt very heavy and noticed that a metal disk was sewn onto his stomach. He tried to slow down but was dragged Down by the weight. suddenly goth swept down. Chinook barely got out of the way. Goth's teeth clamped shut around the disk, ripping it out. With the extra weight off chinook beat a hasty retreat. 


	7. Chapter 7

Goth quickly spat outthee disk and watched it hit a small building and explode. "soon he thought!" "i will get my revenge!"

Chinook rooosted under a canopy of leaves and fell asleep. For once in his life he felt truly alone and helpless. "what did Shade do?" he wondered.

Shade and Marina flew quietly for any insect that can be found. Shade looked over at MArina. She looked very exhausted. Sighing he spoke to her "Go back to statue Haven ill get some for the both of us." Marina looked at him and replied "No, I can hunt for myself." Shade glanced at her and said "If you collapse from exhustion it wont do any good to any of us!" MArina thought for a moment and sighed. "I guess your right, take care." "I will." shade said. Marina gave a tired smile and peeled off towards statue haven. Shade found a satisfying sized stick insect and carried it back for Marina. when he got there he ran into caliban and asked "where are you going?" Caliban replied "there has been another drop and we're going to look for survivors." Shade nodded and said "wait for me, I just need to give this to Marina" while pointing to the stick insect . Caliiban looked over and said "nice catch cant believe you managed to capture on al-wait why do you need to give it to Marina now?" shade answered bewildered. "I told her to come back here and let me hunt for her!" Caliban asked "are you sure she isnt with you?" because she isnt at statue Haven either. Shade felt a chill run down his spine. Marina had been captured by cannibals. "If our previous leader was here this wouldnt have happended." he sighed. Shade asked "who was the old leader?" A bat named cassiel!" caliban replied. Shade gasped and asked "cassiel Silverwing? Caliban looked at him. "you know him?" "yes, shade answered, he was my father." Caliban looked a bit taken back but then some of his seriousness returened and he said, "we'll talk about this later and you should better stay at Statue Haven!" Shade nodded and slunk into the darkness of the statues inside.

Goth flew to the giant pyramids that the Humans have long since abanddoned. at arriving he called out "Im back!" several vampyrum turned around and gasped when they saw him. "Its prince Goth!" Seconds later several of his followers begain chanting Prince Goth when one voice rose above allthe rest. "Hail King Goth!" Goth spun his head around searching for the person that had spoken the last words. From the middle of the mass crawled out a old scrawny vampyrum. "Priest Voxacco" Goth said. "it has been long since I last seen you and what do yo mean by King Goth?

Shade awakened by someone prodding his side. He woke up to see caliban looking down at him. "after the search we have found a survivor. Shde flew up with Caliban and saw a bat lying on the floor. When he got closer he realized thaat it was none other than chinook. "glad to see you survived." Shade said. Chinook grinned and replied "I should say the same for you!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own own silverwing (though most of you guys know) or any other Kenneth Oppel books.

Some charactors later on are made up though.

PLease Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Voxaco took a shakey breath and began explaining to Goth his Story. "Your father was killed 3 nights ago because of the human fire." Hearing this goth became enraged and waved his disk in the air proclaiming "see this human device? This is the cause of the fire! now we take revenge!" Voxaco smilled feebly and said "precisly what Zotz had in mind! now come!"

Ariel and the others of the colony have flew southwards for many hours. after 2 days they finally arrived at bridge city, a home to bats of many colonies. Bridge city had been terrorized by Throbb for a while after he had escaped. Ariel roosted next to Frieda who was disscussing a situation with the leader of the Bridge city bats. Suddenly a messenger flew up. "A groupp of rats have journeyed to brigds city wanting to speek to the silverwing colony that had just arrived." Frieda nodded and flew down with the rest of her colony. At the supports of bridge citythey saw a group gathered at the bottom. Frieda approched the lead rat. "Hello I am Frieda, leader of this colony. Who might you be?" The rat bowed his head and replied, "My name is king Romulus. Is there a Shade Silverwing in your Colony?" Frieda nodded and said yes, There was." Romulus frowned and asked, "care to explain was?" Frieda sighed and said, " Its a long story." Romulus nodded and replied "I have time." Frieda thought for a moment before saying "Ariel please explain thiss story." Ariel stepped forward. "Greetings Romulus." she Said. "I am Shade's Mother." "Shade and his pair MArina were captured by Jungle bats a few days ago. We are currently going to look for him." Then Ariel asked "How do you Know Shade?" Romulus explained his story and how shade and MArina had saved the rat kingdom. After finishing Frieda said "Shadecertainly acomplished a lot in his journey." "Yes." Romulus said. "And we may be able to repay our debt, Come, i know a safe way to the southern part of my kingdom.

Chinook listened as Shade finished explaining and Shade noticed that when he heard that MArina had been captured he had sagged visibly. "I was going to ask her to become my Mate." He said sadly. At this Shade bristled and had to hold back a growl. Chinook however didnt seem to notice and said to SHade "I think she would have said yes, dont you?" Shade bitback saying "No, she wouldnt to a hot head like you!" but instead replied, "maybe." though in his heart was she did say yes?

Romulus brought Ariel to a Raft mode by a human. Romulus had said "Youll find that the southern skies will be very inhospitable." Ariel nodded and got on, offering a claw to Frieda and to her surprise was refused. Frieda said, "I am too old to make such a journey. Find Shade and bring him back. Good luck" Ariel nodded and Romulus and around 15 rat gaurds and tunnelers boarded with him for the journey up ahead.

Marina oppened her eyes to see everything blurred. She saw a vampyrum and witha jolt realized that it was Goth. Without thinking she let out a startled gasp. Drawing Goths attention. Goth moved close enough for marina to smell the stinky rank of Goth's breath. "I have plans for you Brightwing. you could be our first sacrifice. 


	10. Chapter 10

Not enough people are reviewing(0 so far) so i decided to update less often on both my stories and start stories on other books. I might update more if i get more reviews.  
PLEASE REVIEW so i know to make any changes on my stories so far. If its a good review give yourself apat on the back, if bad, post it anyways so i know what to change to make my stories better. 


	11. Chapter 11

Shade guided Chinook through the mangled insides of statue haven. Chinook couldnt keep his mouth shut for more than 5 wingbeats so shade stuck a bitter herb down his throat saying that it tasted juicy. That shut him up for the time being. "When do we go rescue everyone?" Chinooked chirped loudly, Causing a sleeping graywing to jump up in surprise. "Darn, quiet time over." Shade thought. Just then he [erked up to the mumbled but excited voices of a dozen other bats. Shade and Chinook flew in closer and caught a glimpse of a old and weakend greeted them and said "THis is Ishmael,who apparently escaped. Shade moved closer as Ishmael solemnly whispered his story. "I was captured along with my brother Solis. When we got to the temple we were both seperated. however i was sent to a large chamber. there i saw a old bat who was their priest attack another silverwing named joalac. I saw him rip out his heart and none of the other vampyrum even flinched! real monsters! then there was a great roaring sound. the earth started to shake and Zotz himself came in a great sound. Talked about 100 sacrifices. Hearing this Shade left and flew up high above the earth. There he went and sent an echo message to Zephyr. "Zephyr what does this all mean?" SHHHHH went the wind. SHade bit his lip so hard he drew blood. "Did he really think this would work?" SHHHH went the wind. SHHHHHAAADDDE. Shade looked up in time to hear the voice again, and listened carefully. SHHHHHHAAAAAAAADDDDDE SSSAAAVVE TTTHHHE SSSUUNN!" it said before it ended."save the sun" thought shade. "Why me?" he questioned before flying off. After shade left a fat leaf wriggled. Chinook burt out. He didnt like spying on shade buthe had seen him quietly slip away and had gotten curious. "Save the sun will he?" Chinook thought. "Dang, shade is one lucky bat!" before flying off to rejoin the others.

Ariel had traveled with romulus's convoy for many nights. On the fifth they were spotted by the southern rats and was whisked of to their leader. A rat named General Cortez. Cortez was very well groomed and firm. he had asked them of their purpose and had some of his rats foin the convoy for his own son had been captured. Now they neered a dead end. "Now what ?" Ariel asked. Cortez studied the ceiling for a moment before motioning to the tunneling rats, "Dig"he said quicklywhile pointing towards the ceiling. THe tunnelers immediatly set to work and after a short while they had dug a hole into the base into a large cavern. Sighing she crawled through.

Shade and Cmbian were arguing whether or not to mount a rescue attempt was to be made when they saw a hole emerge not far away. "rats" cambian complained. Then one strange looking rat crawlled out. Shade then saw it was a bat, not any bat but a silverwing. Shade then gasped when he recognized this silverwing. Without hesitating he dove for the newcomer. as loud as he could he called out, "Mother!"  
_

SOrryfor such a long time without updating. I was on vacation. PLease review and get me ideas since i am running out. i will include ideas i approve of in upcoming chapters. 


	12. Chapter 12

This story is terrible i think. I am deciding whether or not to delete it. But if i could get any feedback on the story then i might decide. 


	13. Chapter 13

Shade was very surprised that his own mother would find him. He was mostly overjoyed but

also a bit troubled. "Why couldnt she come after the rescue attempt?" he thought.

Ariel was happy that she had found her son and Chinook but one question plagued her mind. "Where

was MArina?"

Shade introduced Ariel to caliban and the other Statue Haven residents. Then after greeting Chinook she asked shade. "Is Marina with you?" Shade's happines disolved and he explained to his

mother whathad happend after their escape from the human building. At the part of marina's

capture shade began stuttering and said he needed some alone time. flying off he flew into the

jungle. Settling on a branch not far away he roosted on a branch and sat there in deep thought.

After a while he stopped and with new determination headed towards Statue haven with a plan.

BAck in Statue haven the bats were still wary of the rat gaurds that had escorted Ariel. The

only rat that seemed to not care at the hostile glances was their leader, a fit rat by the name

Cortez. THe only reason that he had decided to join the group was that a few sunrises ago one of

his patrols led by his son was ambushed by Vampyrum. All of the rats were executed except for his

son, who was taken hostage. He was inspecting some wood spears and grunted in satisfaction on the

balance the spear had.

Meanwhile shade was hurrying back towards statue haven. Suddenaly a large shadow passed over

him and he glanced up, to see the bloodstained jaws of a vampyrum swooping down on him. Quickly

spinning out of the way he managed to escape the jaws but the vampyrum nimblry spun around and

slashed a pair of claws down his back. Yelping in pain Shade hurried away but the vampyrum,

follwing the blood trail was gaining on him. Looking down Shade saw a tree with many large thorns

in the dense undergrowth. Quickly brakeing and using his superior agility he flew towards the

tree, with the vampyrum only a few wingbeats behind. At the last possible moment he could shade

did a midair flip and spun away from the tree. However the vampyrum didnt notice the thorned tree

until too late. it tried to pull up but couldnt slow fast enough. colliding into the tree at full

speed it was impalled in the throat and chest by a half dozen thorns. Choking out blood it turned

towards shade and gurgled out "When you get your throat slit by king Goth I will await you in the

underworld!" then with a final cough it grew limp and its eyes lost the last echoes of life.

Flinching at the sight Shade turned and flew back to Statue haven and gathered everyone. "Listen,

Ive got an idea on how to rescue the bats held by the Vampyrum!"

A drop of warm water landed on Marina's nose. Marina gasped and shuddered awake. Looking around at

her surroundings she had a growing feeling of despair. She had seen a silverwing get murdered and

she had seen the amount of gaurds that patol the entrances. "A rescue would be suicidal at the

current time." She thought. Her unsualy well groomed fur was now unkept and a tropical fever had

set in. She was bareley strong enough to chew her food. Squeezing herself against a corner she

sobbed quietly. How ironic, to be killed by a enemy that you saw die. Then the wooden gate was

opened and a few vampyrum came and herded the captured bats into a dak chamber where they were

bound to a large stone slab. Then Goth himself came in. He stopped by Marina and ran a claw down

her stomach, causing her to wince. "Well I might save you for last, When i catch that runty

silverwing you are going to watch him die! right in front of you. At this Marinastarted weeping

and eventualy she passed out from the lack of energy. 


	14. Chapter 14

Shade discussed his plan with the other survivors. "First, we have rats tunnel into the base and into the prisoner room, then we must release the owls first so that we have cover, then we release the other prisoners, and finally we crawl back through the tunnel and colapse it behind us." The other bats agreed to this simple and impossible-to-go-wrong-unless-you-are-caught-then-you-are-in-deep-crud-plan. Knowing That the solar eclipse will occur within 4 hours the recuers quickly started final preparations.

Marina was feeling very sick. The sight that she had to watch was no better either. The captured bats were all gaurded and if any tries to escape, they were immediately executed. Aurora, the brightwing tied next to her suddenaly cracked and made a brake for the sky. During the past4 days she was prisoner Aurora had been much like a big sister. She had saved her food when she couldnt get it herself and was always doing her best to confort her. Now, too weak to fly she watched Aurora break free and she silently hoped that she would make it into the sky-and freedom. Her hopes were immedietly dashed when two vampyrum roosting from the ceiling jumped her and brought Aurora's struggling for towards looked down upon her and in a swift move pinned her against the wall tightly and held her there by the throat. Aurora struggled vainly but the brightwing was no match against a full grown vampyrum. After a minute her struggles becaame feeble and then abrubtly cut eyes glazed over and lost all traces of life. Then Marina could only watch as goth swiftly raised hisclaw and bring it quickly down on Aurora's neck, instantly decapitating her. Goth quickly gulped down the body and, glancing at Marina threw Auroras head in her direction, finally stopping in front of her feet, where Aurora's lifeless eyes stared her down. Gasping Marina loked away, terrified at the sight. Fighting off a new wave of hopelesness that she knew was winning.

And about... Here. Shade tolled the tunneler rats. The rats quickly dug a large hole leading towards the chamber. Shde crawled through and entered a large room littered with the bones of many different animals. "well, at least its aboveground." he reminded himself. In the tunnel he couldnt shake off the feeling that he was being watched. Suddenaly the sky grew dark, He knew that the solar eclipse was occuring, they were too late.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marina suddenaly felt the outside grow dark and heard goth call out "Let the sacrifices begin!" Shee forced herself to look up and saw a old and crippled vampyrum rip the heart out of a bat at the beginning of the line. She turned and saw that Goth was doing the same for t he other side. From her position she thought she had about 3 minutes left to live.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shade clambered over to the bats cage. THe Owl cage and the rat cages had already been opened. Shade quickly unlatched the door and was shocked to see nothing inside. Trembaling he realized that the bats must have already been moved the sacrifice room. Without saying a word he cloaked himself with sound and flew as fast as he could to the sacrifice room. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ariel was watching as shade opened the door holding all the bats. She too was equaly shocked to

see that there was nothing inside. Then She saw Shade usehis sound trick to make himself

invisible. She was about to follow him when movement caught her peripherial vision. She turned

and saw a stack of human skulls on one end of the chamber. Then in one of the eye sockets

something moved. Something that she recognized instantly. "Vampyrum in the skulls!" She

screeched. At this the vamprum leeped out and began attacking. "Into the bones!" She heard

cortez yell and immedietly obeyed. Smaller creatures such as bats and the rats made it into hole

but larger creatures such as the owls had to fight their way across. Suddenaly two diert covered

tunnelers called out "The tunnels colapsed." Cortez nodded and to everyone he adressed, "We must

fight our way through the pyramid."

Shade flew all the way past rows of vampyrum gaurds. He noticed sickenly that a few bats were

already dead. He was cloaked and went in unnoticed. Then, hiding behind a pilar that was facing

Marina but not the vampyrum he uncloaked himself. He could see that Marina was in terrible

condition. From his vantage point he realized that Marina was crying! Aiming, he shot a soft

cylinder of sound at her. It hit her on the chest, not hard enough to cause harm but enough for her to

snap to attention and for the split second he met her jade green eyes and shade saw the hope flare

up in them.

Marina was counting the time she had left. 1 minute she thought dully, this thought brought new

tears into her eyes. Then a softlysomething nudged her chest. Gasping she thought that the

vampyrum had arrived but then in the back of the chamber she caughtsight of shade, his eyes filled

with determination. Almost crying out in joy she stopped herself and attentiveley watched what

shade was doing.

The vampyrum were all old and out of shape, even though they fought tooth and claw the owls and

rats werre able to force them to retreat, Ariel then noticed that the problem, They were flying

towards shade.

Shade watched as more vampyrum suddenaly come to the chamber. "Goth, intruderes in the chambers!"

one of them cried out. Goth was standing over Marina his rank breath had almost made her vomit.

The fact that his claws were slowly running down her body didnt help either. "Shade" she thought,

"you've better make your move soon!"

And fortunately shade did. Using sound He was pushing at a pile of rocks that were nestled in

the wall directly on top of the vampyum. With a final shove the stones colapsed, too small to do

much harm they acted as only a diversion. As the vampyum were trying to cover themselves from the

rocks they failed to notice shade fly over to Marina and cut her loose while cloaking the both of

them in sound. THen suddenaly the owls arrived and engaged the vampyrum. Seeing that Marina was

too weak to fly he carried her to an owl. "Owl can you help out?" The owl recognized him and

nodded. He then proceeded to carry Marina on his back and flew off towards a good distance away

from the pyramid. Shade then went to search for his primary target, Cassiel Silverwing. In the

edge of the battle he noticed a silverwing, older than himself dragging itself towrds safetey.

Shade flew towards him and helped him up. "Do you know a Cassiel Silverwing?" shade shouted. "Yes,

I am he." the other bat replied. Shade stopped and then continued helping him limp along. "WHo are

you and how'd you know my name?" the bat asked. Shade stopped and looked at him. "I am son of

Cassiel silverwing." "Shade?" Cassiel rasped. "Howd you know?" "We named you before you were

born." "Well dad, time to get out of here" "ya know, i was not expecting rescue and much less from

my own son. THen shade saw caliban up ahead. "Caliban take cassiel to safetey!" Caliban nodded and

took Cassiel on his back. "Why're you going back?" Cassiel asked worriedley. shde grimiced and

replied "I've got a score to settle with and old enemy." and with that he flew back into the

fight.

Shade saw goth leaning over another bat and just before he was aboutto rip its heart out another

bat crashed into him. "Fly, Brother!" cried ishmael to the younger bat. His brother obeyed and

took off for safetey. Ishmael tried to follow but Goth reared up and gorged him with his claw.

Lifeless, Ishmael slumped to the ground. Hitting goth with sound he managed to get his attention.

Goth reared up and saw shade. His eyes burned with hatred. Forgetting about his sacrifices he

chased after him. Shade flew off and suddenalythere was 4 of him. Confused goth didnt notice shade

fly behind him and with sound, shoved him into the rock and temporarely knocking him out.

Voxaco realized that there was not enough quick he grabbed onto the disk and slowly

flew up with new intent.

Shade escaped through the hole. Hewas very surorised to see MArina and his mother all looking at

him. Grinning they were aboutto fly off when a faint whistling sound was heard. Shade looked up

and saw Goths disk plunging towards the pyramid. Checking again, he saw that the eclipse had not

yet ended. Knowing what he must do he ignored Marina's cries and flew directly towards the disk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay another chapter complete. Only 2 or 3 more chapters left. please review!-Spartan1320 ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Back inside the pyramid goth had finally awoke and started to search for shade. Seeing

that the eclipse was almost at an end he knew that he would never be able complete the sacrifices.

"Forgive me Zotz" he whispered and began looking for his new target, finally spotting Shade a

hundred wing beats above him he spread his wings and prepared to attack.

Shade stopped and took aim at the disk and fired off sound. He watched as the cylintrical beads

pass by the disk. Aiming again he knew he only had one more chance. Taking aim he fired his sound

beem off and hit t he disk dead on. Almost getting dragged down by the weight he pulled up and

managed to keep the disk steady. "Let the disk go!" shade heard a vampyrum call out. THen the

vampyrum with the crooked back leapt onto the disk. With the combined weight of the vampyrum and

the disk Shade began loosing altitude slowly and his vision became blurry and gray around the

edges. Then when he thought that the was going to colapse the Vampyrum was suddenaly thrown off. With new strength Shade managed to once again control the disk. In his vision he could see Chinook engage the old vampyrum and could see that he was slowly but shurely losing. Then everything seemed to grow many times brighter. Shade peered up and saw a thin sliver of sun shining through the clouds. Almost choking on his own blood that had started to flow from his mouth he thanked nocturna, and glancing to make sure all the owls, bats, and rats had made it outside he let out a shuddery breath and let the disk drop. Voxaco was distracted by the sudden light and released Chinook, who immediatley flew off towards safetey. Voxaco suddenaly noticed the disk dropping and yelling out "No" tried to catch the disk but his efforts were futile. The Disk plunged into pyramid and with a loud flash exploded, sending rock and peices of vampyrum

hundreds of wingbeats into the air. Weak from his ordeal Shade began to black out and roosted on

the ground just infront of the rubble that used to be a pyramid. MArina, who had watched the

battle from high above roosted next to him. "Wow Shade, youve saved the bats and the sun, quite a

hero arent ya!" Shade grinned but then frowned. "MArina noticed this and asked wahts wrong?" By

now all of the rescued bats and owls roosted beside them to thank their rescuer. Shade replied

to Mairna's question. "What have I done? I've killed hundreds of lives!" Shade stuttered. To his

surprise MArina fluttered and gave Shade a hug and kiss on the cheek. Shade turned a deep shade of

crimson and asked "Whats that for?" "That was for recueing me!" MArina replied back At this Shade

blushed again. "Thanks!" Shade said, cheering up. Then he noticed the hundreds of eyes staring at

him. "Whatcha all looking at?" At this the other bats and MArina laughed. Suddenaly a hole

appeared from the rocks and a mortaly wounded Goth appeared and grabbed Shade wing, preventing him

from escaping. "I shall have my revenge!" he yowled. "Shade!" MArina gasped out and rushed to help

her friend but was too late. In front of everyone a claw seemingly emerged from shade's chest.

Goth then flung the impalled Shade into Marina. Goth gave a final laugh and died. Shade tried to

stand back up and coughed out blood. MArina helped him stand but then Shade suddenaly collapsed

again. Shade began to choke on his own blood and now a steam of blood was pouring from his mouth

and chest. "Hang on Shade!" Marina cried out, sobbing. Shade gave a shuddery breath and grasped

Marina. "I'm sorry Marina, can you forgive me?" he managed to choke out. MArina cried and sobbed

out "Shade your not gonna-" "Forgive me Marina?" Shade interupted. "Yes, yes Shade" MArina

chocked out. Shade took a shallow breath "Well I guess this is goodbye then." "NO, Shade, please,

hang on!" Shade smilled and said "Ill miss you!" and closed his eyes. Marina started sobbing

loudly but then Caliban flew up and took control. "COme on, we must brikng him medical attention.

" 2 owls flew in and brought Shade's limp forrm in their talons and flew quickly towards Statue

haven for medical supplies. Marina and Ariel followed close behind, fearing for the worst.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Duh duh duh duh, a cliffhanger. Please review and i will post the next chapter quicker.~ Spartan1320. 


	17. Chapter 17

A bright light engulfed shade and he gasped, sitting up. SShhadde. Came a voice. "whos there?"

Asked shade."YYouu shhouulld Know!" The voice came again. Then a brief flash and a pure white

bat stepped out. Shade looked and saw that the bat was easily 100 times larger than him. She gave

a laugh and looked at Shade. "Recognize me now?" Shade reached deep into his mind and suddenaly

the realization hit him like a hurricane. "N-Nocturna?" The bat laughed again. "Yes, and thanks

to you, shade silverwing my promise has bean kept when you won back the sun and now protected

when you stopped Zotz from permanantley destroying it. For your survices you will be rewarded. A image appeared before him and shade saw Marina crying over the corpse of a bat and other bats

bowing their heads solemnly at the sides. Shade realized that the corpse was him. Shade was so

transfixed at the sight that he jumped a bit when Nocturna resumed speaking. "You have loved ones

awaiting you, want to join them?" "Yes i would." shade called out almost immediateley. NOcturna

smiled and quickly faded. Shade felt a strange sensation and saw that he was fading away. Before

completley disapearing Shade turned back to nocturna and whispered out "Thank you." Nocturna's

voice called out softly, "No, thank you, Shade silverwing!" and with that Shade succumbed to the

darkness.

Marina was still crying over shade's still body. She checked his heart for a beat for the

hundredth time- nothing. She looked up and saw a small tear rolling down Shade's eyes. She looked

away but suddenaly turned back. "A tear?" she thought, but bats can't make tears unless they were

"Alive!" Marina murmered. She got a leaf filled with water and dabbed shade's face with some

water. Shade flinched at the touch of the cold water and slowly opened his eyes. "Shade!" MArina

called out joyously. At her voice many other bats began to gather to see teir hero awake. Shade

opened his eyes and focused on the crowd staring at him "Whaa?" he groaned out. THen he noticed

Marina staring at him with happiness across her features. "You know," Shade said. "You look pretty

today." Marina giggled and pulled SHade into a full embrace. Shade smiled but then looked down.

He saw a large leaf stained red by blood, his blood. Shade peeled off the bandage before Marina

could object and gasped at his wound. A large 3 inch scar was ran from his side to his chest. He

tried to take a deep breath and winced at the pain. MArina noticed this and slipped back his

bandage. "Rest" she said. Shade didnt feel to tired and was about to object when MArina kissed

him fully on the lips, making him faint with a goofy expression on his face. This probably was a

good thing since he couldnt hear all the laughter directed at him.

Marina laughed and turned back to face the other who were all staring at her. "Whatcha all looking

at?" "Nothing!" everyone said in perfect unision and went back to minding their own buisness while

trying to suppress thir laughter. Marina turned back too Shade and laid down beside him and

resting her head on Shade's mane dozed off. Day quickly became night and Shade awoke. He blushed

slightly when he saw that Marina was resting on his mane with a thoughtful gaze directed at the

sky. Shade sat up and startled Marina. His chuckling was cut short when Marina's wing connected to

his temple, resulting in a light THUNK. "Oww what was that for?" Shade said while rubbing his

sore head. Marina just gave a "Hmph" Turned around. Shade silently cursed at himself and flew in

front of Marina. "Come on Marina, I didnt mwan to scare yah!" Marina sighed and then embraced

Shade the second time. Then Shade and Marina heard Caliban's voice coming from the top of Statue

Haven. "To all bats, we leave for home in 3 days." Shade grinned and asked MArina "Would you like

to gi hunt with me?" Marina gladly accepted and they both flew off into the night sky. Marina was

hunting with Shade when they heard a quiet snuffling sound from behind a leaf. They silently

edged closer and saw Chinook, alone and for once, deep in thought. Shade took off and landed next

to Chinook, startling him and almost making him fall of the branch. Marina landed on Chinook's

other side and she and shade asked at the same time "Whats wrong?" Chinooked sniffed and said.

"I saw my parents , they were also taken. I saw their disks explode." Shade gasped in shock.

Chinook's dad, hector was a well repected elder, his loss was a complete shock to both Shade and

Marina. Shade looked at Marina and whispered "I think that he needs some time alone." Marina

agreed and they both flew homewards. on the way back Marina asked shade "What are we gonna do?"

Shade thoughtfor amoment and replied. "Dont worry, ive got an idea." Marina nodded and they both

flew back Statue Haven, That night Mrina slept in the confort of Shade's wings. 


	18. Chapter 18

Shade awoke at dusk and, careful not wake Marina, crept over to his parent's temporary roost. Thankfully it wasnt too far awy since every time he climbed his chest would scream in pain. Finally after a few minutes of climbing hefinally made it. He saw Ariel and Cassiel chatting with each other before noticing Shade, who lay panting from exhaustion. "Shade, you know you shouldnt be leaving your roost!" Ariel acknowledged her but said "Well this is a emergency. "Ok, what happened?" Cassiel asked. "Chinook's parents were both killed by the exploding disks." Ariel and Cassiel both gasped. They both had been good friends of Hector and Ises. "What should we do?" Ariel asked. "Well ive got an idea..." Said shade.

After telling his parents about his plan he scuttled back to his roostand noticed that Marina had already awaken and was looking at him expectantly with her bright green eyes. "What?" Shade exclaimed. Marina responded "Whats your 'big plan?" Shade tried his best to scowl at her but Marina started pouting and shade sighed before explaining his plan to her... After he finished he looked at Marina. Marina thought for a moment before saying "This just might work!" shade breathed out a sigh of relief before asking "Want to go hunt?" Marina immediateley accapted and flew off with Shade. When they excited the last rays of the sun reflected off of Marina's bright fur "Woah!" Shade breathed out. Marina turned and saw Shade's look and giggled, snapping Shade out of his trance and just in time to avoid smashing into a tree. "What were you looking at?" Shade looked at Marina's eyes and was once again hypnotized. marina giggled again and veered off and this time Shade did crash into a tree. He gave Marina a sheepish look as she help him up, they then began to hunt but today just wasnt Shades day as he missed a half dozen tigermoths and hadonly a few mosquitoes. In his mind he just couldnt get rid of the feeling he gets when he thinks about Marina. Shaking his head Shade joined up with Marina and thay headed off towards Statue Haven. At the entrance Shade was just going in when Something tackled into him. Shade hit the ground hard and winced slightley when his injured side hit the ground. Shade heard laughing and looked up tosee a grinning Chinook standing over him. "Chinook, i wish you would stop that!" Shade sighed but he was also laughing. "So Shade, did you hear? We're now brothers. Marina flew down and helped shade up onto his feet. She whispered into his ear "Your plan actually worked!" Shade nodded and whispered back "Told you so!" Marina smiled and playfully shoved him, once again making him loose his balance and fall. Shade looked up and saw that both Marina and Chinook were now laughing their heads off. Looking up Shade saw a few dropplets of water on some leaves. Using sound he shifted them over Marina and chinook and said "Heads up!" They both stopped laughing and looked up, right when shade dropped the water, soaking the both of them. "Haha, very funny, Shade your cleaning my fur after this!" Shade grinned and said "Okay!" Marina fluttered back towards their roost and shade was about follow when Chinook grasped his shoulders. Confused Shade looke back and CHinook said "Ive got something to ask you." Understanding shade calledback to Marina "Wait for me back at the roost." She nooded and flew off. Shade then turned back to Chinook and asked "What is it?" Chinook looked thoughtfully (For once) at shade and said "This was your idea wasnt it?"Shade looked confused "Waht is?" Chinook replied "It was you who came up with the idea of adding me to your family, its something I know you would do." Shade sighed and said "Yeah, it was." CHinook grinned and exclaimed "Knew it!" Shade grinned back and said "CHinook, your getting brighter and brighter every day!" Chinook replied "Yeah i know... wait a second, you killjoy!" Shade laughed and flew off towards his roost.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later Shade was buisy grooming Marina's fur as payback for splashing her. He grumbled as he began combing her fur with a small tree branch. Marina was quite enjoying this and was relaxing against a pillow of fresh plucked leaves (Courtasy of Shade) while her fur was being groomed. Shade was still grumbling about how picky girls are but for some reason he enjoyed doing this for her. "Just 2 more days before heading back home!" he thought and for once in a long time he was trully happy, his father was back, he was with Marina, he had a new addition to the family, and he saved the sun. Grinning Shade thought back on waht had happened. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright everyone, its time to head back home!" Called out Caliban as he rounded up all the

survivors. Shade felt like he had just closed his eyes to sleep. He, like usual had Marina in his

wings. Whats different was that today Cassiel, Ariel, and Chinook were all staring at him. Cassiel

and Ariel seemed to be happy but Chinook looked as if he wanted to shove him off his roost.

"Whats his problem?" Shade thought. Then he woke up Marina and together they flew up to the large

assembly of bats that had gathered in front of Statue Haven. Caliban greeted Shade and said

"Todays the day we finally return home!" Ariel also chimed in "We'll finally be able to return

back to the rest of the colony!" Shade suddenaly remembered about the rest of the colony. He

stopped in midair and Marina had to sweerve to avoid hitting him. "Shade remembered that they had

left in the middle of winter, now it was almost late spring. "We've been gone for a whole

season!" He breathed out to no one in particular. At sunsst the rest of the bats started on the 2

week long journey back north.

Shade had flown for almost 2 weeks straight. In the distance he saw bridge city and the colony of

bats rose up to greet him. Many of the rescued bats had already departed, "Whisch was probably a

good thing." Shade thought. On the way home he had seen some male brightwings attempting to flirt

with Marina. Marina would laugh at one or two jokes before saying that she needed to go hunt.

Either the male would be left in her dust, or in some cases they followed would become lost in the

trees while Marina flew back towards the silverwings. After this the males would be especialy

downcast and glare at Shade and Chinook. "However ther was a problem Shade had encountered. Since

getting past his depression Chinook could be seen again hanging out with Marina Although Shade

was glad that Chinook had gotten better he was jealous on how Marina would always laugh that

tinkly laugh only around Chinook. She had spent less time with him and would be gone for hours

with just her and Chinook. During those hours Shadefelt very loneley even though most silverwing

females were dying for his attention. Shade fluttered towards Bridge city with Marina and CHinook

by his side. He was greeted by none other than Achilles Graywing. "Ariel, i see that you have

found your son and mate!" He boomed out. Ariel smiled and replied "Yes, I did. Cassiel came

forward and shook claws with Achilles then motioned for Shade to do the same. Shade did and soon

the remaining bats headed back for Bridge City. "Shade!" a voice called from the bottom of the

turned and saw Romulus waving at him. Romulus waved him down and pulled him into a

friendly embrace. "So you saved the sun! Amazing! I cant wait to hear your story." Shade nodded

but said "Later, there is someone I urgently need to see." Romulus nodded and said "Well then

hurry!" Shade fluttered down to a large assembly of Silverwings. In the middle of the bats layed

Freida, drawing thin weezes through her aged lungs. Shade flew down to her and called out

"Freida!" Freida managed to muster the strength toturn her head towards him. "Shade, ive heard

about your plight! Stories like these belong in the echo chamber." Shade was stunned. No one had

put a story into the Echo Chamber for nearly 15 years. Freida laughedand said "You have my ful

permission." The surrounding bats cheered for him and Marina gave him a warm hug. However Chinook

looked away with jealousy. Freida smiled and said "Youll be remembered Shade Silverwing, as the

fulfiller of the promise bestowed on us centuries ago!" Thendrawing one last breath Frieda's eyes

lost all its light. The cheering immediately stopped and was replaced with a mournful silence.

Yay 10,000 words, only 2 more chapters left. 


	20. Chapter 20

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shade roosted alone at a spot away from the rest of the colony. He was deep

In thought about what had occurred in the past few weeks. Thinking about all

the vampyrum he killed Shade felt a wave of guilt flood over him. Although

the vampyrum were savages he still didnt like the thought of killing another

living creature. Shade heard a a branch rustle and looked at it to see a pair

of jade eyes staring back at him. "Wha..." Shade called out when Marina

srepped out of the bushes and sat next to him. An awkward silence ensued

before Marnia spoke. "You know that it isnt your fault." Shade just grunted

in reply and once again an awkward silence fell over them. Then Marina said

Look, if you hadn t killed those bats then many more would have Shade, those Bats don t look at you as a outcast anymore, you re still their

hero." Shade looked up and noticed how the light reflected off Marina's

bright fur. Smiling he replied "You know Marina you re the best friend a bat

could have." Marina smiled back and then kissed him on the cheek. "Come on,

I ll race you to hibernaculumn! She laughed and took off, taking a good look

at shade's shocked face. Then he snapped out of his daze and Shade

immediately took off"You're on!" He called before rushing to catch up.

At Hibernaculumn all of the bats were gathered at the elder s roost where a

new elder was supposed to be picked. Many bats thought that Aurora, the

oldest would take the position but she declined. Instead the position was

given to the newest elder in the group, Ariel. Surprisingly, not many

complained of the decision, instead many welcomed her as their new leader.

Shade careened into hibernaculumn just seconds after Marina. "Hah! I win!"

She called out "Not fair, you had a head start!" Shade replied. "Killjoy!"

she called back indigenously. Then Cassiel

flew up to them and proclaimed "Guess What!" "What?" Shade and Marina said

at the same time. "Your mother, Ariel is the new elder!" "Congratulations!"

Marina called. Then she turned to Shade, "Come on lets go congratulate her.

They found Ariel discussing something with the other elders. "Hey mom,"

Shade called out, and then respectively greeted the other elders. Ariel

turned and smiled.

"Shade, we were just talking about you, there is something important we need

to discuss!" Shade s curiosity grew. "What is it?" Shade asked. Aurora spoke

up "We feel that it is time for you to claim your reward, bestowed by

Frieda!" "What Reward?" Shade asked. "Have you forgotten already? You're

supposed to tell your story inside the echo chamber!" Shade heard Marina gasp and Chinook grumbled jealously and flew off. Shade eyes widened in shock and

Aurora caught his look. "Surprised?" She inquired, "Very" Shade replied back. Aurora gestured for him to follow and Shade started to fly after her then

stopped. He looked back at Marina, and then glanced questioningly at Aurora.

Aurora caught his gaze and sighed but nodded her head. Shade grinned and

fluttered to where Marina was roosting idly. "What are you waiting for

Shade?" Marina inquired. "Shade replied "Don t you want to help?" Marina

gasped out "really?" "Yep!" Marina grinned and pulled Shade into a tight

embrace before letting go and flutter towards Aurora. Shade and Marina

followed Aurora as she navigated the lower roots of the tree haven. They

arrived at a polished chamber dubbed the new Echo Chamber. Shade had spent

many hours working to polish the chamber but never in a thousand years would

he have guessed that he would be the one who would retell past quests and add his own journey. Shade felt his chest swell with pride at the thought. He

looked over at Marina and could also see that she was also much exited, Why

wouldn t she be? She s going to be the first non-silvering voice ever to be

included in his colony s Echo Chamber. Opportunities such as this one were

almost nonexistent. Shade was glad that she was here with him. Marina caught his eye and grinned. Shade was once again mulled into a trance by her

stunning looks and crashed right into a root sticking down from the ceiling.

Marina giggled and Aurora sighed and muttered under her breath Adolescents

these days, so strange. Shade recovered and turned his head away to hide his deep blush. Finally after a few minutes they stood in front of the polished

stone that sealed the echo chamber off. Together they strained in pushing it

clear, and then they entered a perfectly polished chamber that could reflect

echoes for millenniums to come. Shade still marvelled at how sacred this area was. Then Aurora motioned them towards a overhanging branch where they

roosted. She then said to them, "Tell about your journies in great detail, do not mess up for the echoes would remain here for many generations without

missing a single sylible." Shade nodded and turned to Marina, who returned

the gesture. Aurora then said "This story would be of upmost intrest, i will

be eager to hear it before my time comes." Then she cast one last satisfied

look at them before flying out and sealing the gate behind her. After a few

moments of silence Marina blinked her jade eyes expectantly at Shade and then asked "So, who starts?" Shade shrugged and said "you can have the honor." Marina beemed and whispered "Thanks Shade!" before closing her eyes and after a short period of time let out echoes containing their story."Thousands of

generations ago..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Echoes~~~~~~~~~~~

"...There was a war. Well wars occured constantly but this one was different. The two dominant species on earth clashed with each other, the birds and the beasts. The beasts inflicted horrendous casualties and the blood of both

races stained the land. Birds were snatched from the sky and beasts were

drilled through by sharp beaks. However there was one race that did'nt

participate in the battle, the bats. At the end of the war the birds emerged

victorious and was awarded full command of all creatures. Their first act

however was a act of cruelty, labeling bats as traitors and banashing all

bats to the darkness of night. However, salvation was promised to the bats

by Nocturna. She promised that one day, perhaps in the time of their distant

decendants there will be a hero who would redeem all bats the right to once

again see the sun. This promise was passed down through hundreds of

generations and all bats kept hope of the day their hero would come. Then, 15 years ago they were tired of waiting. Growing impatient, they rebelled

against their watchers, the owls. Over the coarse of a few weaks the

rebellion was crushed and any hope of the promised diminished. Then, fifeteen years later, when the promise had just about faded into memories their hero

did come." Marina paused and looked espectancly at Shade. Shade caught her

glance and gathered his wits and continued the story. Since Shade was more

expierienced with echoes he made his more detailled. Instead of speaking at

first he started with a image.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Echoes Part 2~~~~~~~~~

A young bat was chasing a tiger moth through the dense underbrush. With one

look anyone could see that this bat was a runt. Just when he was about to

snatch the moth a larger silverwing grabbed it instead, "Chinook that was

mine!" The young bat cried out. "Well Shade, survival of the fittest!"

Chinook yelled. Shade grumbled and flew off. Shade paused to regain his

breath before continuing to speak. "That young bat was Shade silvering, an

outcast of the colony." Shade then told of the incident about seeing the sun. He kept speaking until he reached the part about how he met Marina and how he discovered the strange band on her forearm. Then Marina joined in with him

and together they spoke in voices that were in perfect harmony with each

others about meeting Orestes, Goth and Throbb, Scirroco and his band, and

finally about how in the end they had gotten King Brutus to lift the curse

bestowed on all bats for many centuries after a final battle. Once they

finished Shade and Marina smiled at each other and prepared for the next part of their saga. Wow Shade said, This is certainly tiring! Agreed, Marina responded back. Shade grabbed a leaf filled with water provided by Aurora

before she left. Together they hungrily quenched their thirst and without

knowing it accidentally brushed their lips against each others. Shade and

Marina quickly withdrew and turned away, desperately trying to hide their

blush. After that they flew back up and perched back at the roost. The

temperature had turned colder and even with her thick fur Marina shivered.

She looked at Shade pleadingly and Shade sighed before saying Alright

before wrapping her in the warmth of his wings. Marina snuggled closer and

whispered out Thanks. Shade smiled warmly and replied Don t mention it,

before resuming the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Echoes part 3~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shade once again found the echo and in perfect tune with Marina s voice

resumed. Shade had found his colony and had brought all bats the right to

the sun, he and Marina were now hailed as heroes and their deed travelled

like the wind to even the most isolated colonies. Nowhere they went were they ever looked down upon. However, little did they know that their greatest journey was yet to come. Unbeknownst to them, Goth had survived and was now a king in the southern jungles. There he began plotting his revenge. Shade was

now trying to establish another answer to another question. He had to find

the answer to the reason of the bands and the whereabouts of his missing

father. With Marina and a dozen other bats they travelled back to the city

and found a human building supposedly containing paradise. Everything seemed

perfect but Shade was not fooled, he knew that there was something amiss.

Together with Marina Shade escaped, only to be trapped in the southern

jungles, Goth s homeland. Shade stopped to catch his breath, then turning to Marina, still in his wings he said You tell the story, I ll provide some

sound images that go along. Marina nodded and continued, The southern

jungles were infested by cannibal bats that thrive in the sweltering heat.

Normal northern bats would have most likely succumbed to the perils but there were a band of survivors planning their escape. In the southern jungle Shade

received an echo message from Zephyr, millions of wing beats away. It carried and ominous message, save the sun, or live in eternal darkness and death

under Zotz, God of the bat underworld. Shade stopped his images at the same

time Marina stopped speaking. Pausing to catch their breath they continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Echoes part 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"In the jungle Marina was captured and held prisoner by the cannibals. Shade then was reunited with Chinook and Ariel. Together, with many rats they

infiltrated the vampyrum lair and frees all the animals before all the

sacrifices can be completed. However, in a last ditch attempt the vampyrum

resorted to martyrdom. They tried to drop a human disk to kill all bats bats. Shade used his echo and manages to stop this from happening. However, in

doing so, Goth's claw peirced his heart. Most of the time injuries like

this were fatal but Nocturna, looking down upon his deeds , granted him new life. Together with Marina and all the other survivors, they escaped

back to the northern kingdoms." After finishing, Marina turned to shade,

"You never told me about nocturna!" "Oops, slip of the mind," Shade said

back. Then they took off and slid the rock gate back, exited and flew back up to the rest of the colony.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ending of Chapter 20~~~~~~

When Shade and Marina finally arrived back at the colony they faound out that they had been in the Echo Chamber for the whole day, it was already sunrise. Most bats were asleep but Aurora and the elders were all waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Aurora asked. "Pretty well," Marina replied back. "Good,"

Aurora said, when the time comes, im sure there will be many other bats that

would want to hear it." She then allowed them to hunt since they had been

gone all day. "Where do you want to hunt?" Shade asked. "Marina just shrugged with a clouded look in her eyes. Shade had to push her so that she didnt

run into a tree. Marina shook her head and her vision cleared. "Is something wrong?" Shade asked. "No nothing!" Marina replied hastily. However Shade saw that every once in a while she would look at her wrist at the spot where her

band used to be located. She suddenaly called out "I've got to roost, go on

ahead, i'll catch up shortly." She then glided into the undergrowth. Shade

frowned and against her request, followed her. He founed her sitting alone

on a tree branch. Shade silently roosted beside her and put his hand on

Marina's shoulder. He sat in silence, then suddenaly Marina spoke up. "He was right wasn't he!" Shade, confused asked "Who?" Marina continued, "My colony

was right, the bands were a curse!" Shade sighed and said "No, i'm pretty

sure that it wasn't." "But the humans, they were actually evil, they used

us to destroy each other!" She protested, then quieter she said "I always

thought that the bands made me special." Shade said back "But without the

bands we never would have been in the jungles to stop Zotz, and besides

your very special to me." After saying this Marina looked at him strangely

and Shade immedietly grew very unconfortable. Butthen Marina smiled and

embraced him. Shade was surprised and after Marina released him he almost

tipped over. Marina smiled again and whispered into his year "Thanks Shade."

Shade smiled back and said "Dont mention it." Marina then took on a sly

expression and suddenaly took off and yelled over her shoulder "First one to

catch a hundred and ten mosquitoes wins." Shade immedietley raced to catch up to her.

"Hey, no fair, you got a head start!" Marina's only reply was her tinkling

laughter. Shade also laughed, happy that Marina was back to normal. 


	21. Chapter 21

~~~~~~~~~~~3 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shade marvelled at how quickly his colony adjusted to all the new changes. However, one change he disliked was Chinook, or rather what he was

doing. Although Shade did like his step-brother very much he did not like him hanging around with Marina. Like before, Shade would see CHinook and Marina hanging around with each other. Shade

would often hear Marina laugh her tinkly laugh from some lame joke Chinook spent hours comming up with. Shade geowled with frustration. Flying from his roost he was going to go hunting when he

saw Chinook and Marina on a branch. Marina beckoned him over but chinook glared at him. Shade flew over and roosted next to Marina. Much to Chinook's dismay Marina gave Shade a small kiss on the

cheek. Chinook was facing Shade and when Marina turned he quickly tripped Shade off the branch. Shade expected the move and cast out a wall of sound that hit cCHinook on the face, also knocking

him down. However Marina had not seen CHinook's move and only saw Shade smack Chinook with sound. "Shade, what do you think your doing!" She yelled before helping Chinook up. Chinook cast

Shade a triumphant look and Shade glared at him. "Shade what's the matte-" But before Marina could finish Shade had already took off and was heading deeper into the woods. Marina stared after him

and wondered what was the matter with her friend. "Marina!" Chinook voice called out, snapping her out of her stupor. "Yes?" She replied "I've got to ask you something, but not here." Marina was

curious and followed chinook to a secluded part of the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~one hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shade had just finished hunting and sat at the outskirts of his colony's teritory, "Not that it mattered." He thought, there were none other colony

that also inhabited within a half million wingbeats from his. Shade was thinking about his encounter with Marnia and Chinook this morning. The sun begin to dip under the horizon. Shade saw the

glowing sun and thought "wow, the sun sure is beautiful...just like Mar-" Shade stopped himself and grabbed his head in frustration. "Stupid chinook, always ruins everything." Shade then sighed,

knowing what he thought wasnt true. Shade sighed again. He kept thinking about Marina. Shade knew that he had fallen for her. However, as much wits as he could gather he always faltered. He was

always afraid of her answer, well a answer that would heartbreak him anyways. Shade again looked at the horizon and for the first time noticed that it was already nighttime. "Hmm, I wonder how long

ive been here?" Shade thought to himself. "Quite a while!" A feminine voice called from behind him and Startling Shade that he once again almost fell of the branch. Turning around Shade mock-glared

at Marina, who was giggling loudly. "Why do you heep doing that?" Shade said in exasperation. "Marina stopped laughing and replied "because you always fall for it, so gullible!" "I'm not gullible!"

Shade objected. Marina stiffled more giggling and said "Well, the word gullible is scratched onto that branch to your left." Shade turned to look at the branch and Marina once again broke into a fit of

laughter. "Oh haha!" Shade grumbled, realizing that he had fallen for Marina's trick. lying down, he looked up at the stars. Marina stopped and lay down beside him. For what seemed like an eternity

and awkward silence seemed to hang over them. an awkward silence hung in the air. But unfortunately eternaty was not long enough when Marina said "Shade, you don't fool me, whats gotten into

you?" Shade grew very nervous and quickly spat out "None of your buisness!" Marina felt a tinge of anger and irritation but noticed how her friend was getting very fidgety. Now getting concerned

Marina asked "Shade, I know something's up, can't you tell your best friend. Shade shot out "Humph I thought Chinook was your best friend now, why don't you just become mates already?" Marina felt

hot anger burn in her mind "Me with Chinook are none of your business, why do you even ask?" Shade grew silent and is air of nervousness came over him. Marina became very concerned and was

about to say something when Shade turned and looked deep into her eyes. For once Marina was transfixed by Shade s gaze. Shade drew closer and slowly kissed Marina on the lips. They closed their

eyes and held it for what seems like an eternity. Then they finally released and Shade blushed and looked away. Wow, Shade- Marina started but was cut off when Shade said Marina, ever since I ve

met you were special to me. You were the first bat that I could call a friend and you ve helped me obtain things that bats dream of doing, not to mention you saved my sorry skin quite a few times. He

added, earning a few chuckles from Marina. Shade continued, all this time I ve seen you as my best friend but now I think you re more, so I wanted to ask you Marina Brightwing, will you be my mate?

The moment Shade said that he looked away, frightened that he would be met with a flat out rejection. However, Marina laughed her tinkly laugh and said Well, I can t refuse after that! Shade looked

up in astonishment. You mean it? Marina smiled of course! Shade also grinned and said Stupid me, I almost thought you fell for Chinook! Marina grinned back and said Well, you are kind of stupid to

think that, Although Chinook did ask me to be his mate this morning. Shade almost choked and timidly asked out Well what did you say? Said I am humbled by his offer, but I already had another bat in

mind. Shade looked at her curiously, When were you gonna tell me? Marina thought for a moment before saying I was going to ask you when I got past my nervousness, but now I don t have to. Shade

smiled and embraced her. Together they watched the stars slowly roll across the night sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~ Shade yawned sleepily. Marina was still wrapped in her arms and Shdae new that she was asleep. Shade thought for a moment before shrugging

"No-one in tree haven would be worried about us gone for a day." He thought before difting off with his new mate. The next morning Marina awoke and blushed slightly that she was still in Shade's

wings. She gently nudged Shade to wake him up. "Huh" Shade stuttered before when he noticed Marina's face was an inch way from his. Marina kissed Shade and giggled at his shocked expresssion.

"Come on you overgrown tiger moth, we've got to get back to Tree Haven before we are noticed to be missing." Shade just nodded dumbly and followed Marina towards their home. At their roost Ariel

and Cassiel were waiting for them with expectant looks on their face. "Well, how are you two lovebirds doing?" Ariel asked. "What, how'd you know?" Shade and Marina both said at the same time.

Ariel laughed before quietly speaking to Cassiel "Looks like you owe me a tiger moth!" Cassiel grumbled and instead asked Shade and Marina, "When are you two gonna have youre mating ritual?"

Shade and Mairna looked at each other with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Cassiel sighed and explained to them "You didnt give it much thought did you." Shade blushed sheepishly and said "No,

it was quite sudden." Marina nodded and Cassiel said "How about 3 nights time?" Shade looked at Marina and she nodded. Shade turned back to his father and said "Alright, 3 nights it is." Cassiel

grinned and said "Well, you and Marina go spend some time together, I've got to keep a bet with you mother." Shade nodded politely and flew to where Marina was waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later~~~~~~~~~ The three days had come and gone quickly for Shade and Marina. They had discussed future topics and were quite ready. Currently, Shade was at

the botom of tree haven. This part of the tree was mostly deserted and secluded, making it a great placeto think for Shade. He was very nervous and was idily poking a pattern of holes on a leaf. He

didnt notice Ariel and Cassiel land beside him untill Ariel spoke up "Nervous?" Shade nodded and Cassiel said "Don't be, everything will work perfectly." Shade nodded again and Cassiel continued.

"Shade, nothing will go badly, have some confidence." SHade smiled and said "You're right!" before starting to fly off. when Ariel said "Not so fast! you still need to be groomed, youre absolutely filthy

right now!" Shade grumbled a bit but let himself be cleaned. Meanwhile, at the top of tree haven Marina was surrounded by most all the young females of the colony. "You're so lucky!" Breeze

exclaimed. Marina nodded and Penumbra, who was at her side said "Cheer up, not many bats get to be mates with a hero. Besides, if I know Shade, he won't back down from something like this even if

it kills him." Marina cracked a smile and said "You guess are right, thanks." Breeze replied "No problem, anytime Marina!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shade was fidgeting nervously at the entrance of tree haven, where his and Marina's mating ritual was supposed to be held. Marina was also

fidgeting and was almost as nervous, constantly rearanging a bright orange flower perched neetly in her hair. Then Aurora appeared and called to all the gathered bats. Immediately everyone grew

silent. Marina stepped forward and Shade followed Marina's example. Aurora peered down at them before continuing. "Today we are celebrating the new engagement of two new mates. Shade

Silverwing, do you ask for Marina's hand (wing) in courtship?""Yes!" Shade said immediatly. Aurora then turned to Marina and asked the same thing and received the same answer as she did with

Shade. Shade and Marina looked at each other and kissed.

~~Ima skipping the rest of the ceremony-just because~~ Shade and Marina were making final plans for their honeymoon. They were as excited as ever for this day. Bidding their family and friends

goobye, Shade and Marina flew towards the sea and caught sight of the last rays of the setting sun.

The End of Sunwing ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay, cant believe that i actually finished! Read and Review, negative reviews with no point will be deleted;)-Spartan 1320


End file.
